5 avengers
by yasano666
Summary: Clint tombe sur un fichier contenant des information sur Natasha et ce qu'il va apprendre va le chambouler et alors que pèse une nouvelle menace sur la planète cette curiosité va mettre en péril l'équipe de super héros.
1. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur** **: les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'adorerais) ils sont à Marvel**

**et s'il vous plaît laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

**5 Avengers chapitre 1 :**

Cela fait quelques années déjà que black-widow et hawkeyes travaillent en équipe au sein du SHIELD et depuis chez la Avengers, alors à force de partenariat leur relation n'est-elle pas ambiguë ? Bien que chacun aient leurs propre secret.

-Avengers,une nouvelle menace pèse sur notre monde,un « homme » ou devrai-je dire un extraterrestre « zombifie » des humains et les non seulement immortels mais aussi puissants ! Expliqua un homme noir avec un bandeau sur l'œil

-et je suppose que vous attendez de nous que l'on stoppe cette menace,ai-je tord ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots évidemment,dit Tony fier de sa sois disant fausse blague

-très drôle stupide humain, rétorqua le demi dieu

-oui merci je sais,je pensais justement a devenir humoriste reprit Stark

-vous avez fini tout les deux?intervint Roger

-pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Tony

-Stark ça suffit !s'énerva une jeune rousse

-elle a raison Stark reprit fury. Bon,reprenons, Stark,Thor et Roger vous allez nous ramener des « sujets » « zombifier », banner vous les examinerais et trouverai un antidote et si il n'y en a aucun éliminer les, enfin Natasha et Barton vous chercherez notre « zombifieur » une fois localisé vous irez tous ensemble le tuer. Est-ce clair ?

-si je peut me permettre...tenta Stark

-NON !le coupa Fury

-vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais dire ! S'étonna Stark

-j'en sais assez pour savoir que vous alliez faire une blague vaseuse . Dit Fury

-touché,reprit Stark bon on y va,Captain j'vous dépose ?

Clint et Natasha étaient sur les ordinateurs du Shield quand Clint tomba malencontreusement sur le fichier du Shield contenant toutes les informations sur Natasha,et évidement il lut le contenu et en resta estomaqué.

-ça y' est je l'ai trouvé!tout du moins je crois fit la rousse, qui était déjà partie pour prévenir les autres.

Stark,Thor et Roger avaient déjà récuperer deux sujets pour banner.

-banner vous restez ici et vous nous trouvez un antidote, Stark, Roger, Thor, Clint et Natasha vous allez arrêter notre « homme »ordonna Fury. Clint vous allez bien ? Réveillez vous et dépêchez vous d'aller chercher votre arc !

Une fois arrivé sur place les Avengers attaquèrent directement l'extraterrestre mais Clint se prit une attaque de plein fouet et une fois de plus il perdit son libre arbitre,il s'était fait « zombifier » et obéissait maintenant au camp adverse,il tira cinq flèches sur chacun des Avengers présents sauf pour Natasha qui elle ne avait deux a ses trousses elle évita la première mais pas la seconde et tomba à terre.


	2. Chapter 2

**mot de l'auteur:coucou j'ai lu vos review et je suis d'accord il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vues (comme toujours) et c'est vrai le fait que Clint se fasse zombifier c'est du déjà vu et c'est volontaire Quetsche**

* * *

**chapitre 2:plus que quatre**

Roger Tenta de raisonner l'archer en vain et fini par l'assommer tandis que Stark et Thor vinrent à bout du zombifieur en l'assommant lui aussi, au même moment toutes les personnes zombifier revinrent à elles. Tout les Avengers encore debout c'est à dire Iron man,Thor et Captain America se précipitèrent jusqu'à Natasha gisant, inconsiante dans une marre de sang

ils tentèrent tout pour la réveiller quand ils entendirent un avions se poser,et des médecins du shield courrirent vers eux ils emportèrent Natasha jusqua la salle de soins intensif de l'héliporteur tandis que Iron man et Thor ramenèrent Hawkeye et l'extraterrestre sur l'engin volant.

Lorsque Burton se réveilla, Stark,Thor,Steven et Banner étaient là, ils le regardaient d'un air triste,désespéré,pitoyable

-Où est Natasha ? Où est elle ? Repondez moi ! Criait Burton affolé

-on...on est désolé mais...commença Steven la voix tremblante

-QUOI ? non,non,non, c'est impossible elle ne peut pas,elle ne doit pas être...elle n'a pas le droit,je ne peux pas le croire,je n'ai pas fait ça...dit Clint en pleurant,totalement désemparé

-on sait,ce n'est pas toi c'est Zaralom,lui répondit Banner

-en fait si,c'est moi,enfin pas totalement...

-Comment ça c'est toi ? demanda Tony

-Barton a découvert un fichier secret sur Natasha avant la mission et bien qu'il n'aurait pas du le lire il l'a fait,répondit Fury qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, La colère qu'il ressentait pour Natasha avant de perdre le contrôle,a fait qu'il était plus facile pour Zaralom,l'extraterrestre de tuer Natasha.

-je veux la voir,laissez moi la voir s'il vous plaît,supplia Barton

-non,dit le noir en sortant de la pièce

-Qu'est-ce quelle a fait pour mériter que tu la tues ? Demanda Thor

-Elle...elle a tué mon frère aîné,avoua Barton

-Aaah qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferais pas pour la famille?hein ? Affirma Stark

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connaît toi ? Tu n'as jamais eu personne lui dit barton méchament

-c'est vrai et par conséquent je n'ai tué personne MOI!reprit Tony

-c'est toi que je vais tuer si tu continu,s'énerva l'archer

-Aaaaah mais c'est tu aimes tuer apparemment,tu y a pris goût mais je ne suis pas sur que tes flèches puissent,ne serait-ce qu'éraflé mon armure.

-l'armure peut être,mais l'homme pas si sûr fit Clint en attrapant son arc

-tu crois ça?et si je ne l'enlève plus tu feras comment?dit Stark en ayant revêtu l'armure

-c'est bien simple tu es comme tout le monde tu as un cœur,et il me semble qu'en attaquant ta secrétaire, Pepper c'est ça ? Je l'atteindrai non ?

-ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher tu m'entends ? Ni pense même pas fit stark,si jamais je te vois l'approcher je te jure que...

-qu quoi ? Tu me tueras ? Alors tu vois tu es comme chacun de nous coupa Clint,tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ou venger ceux que tu aime, moi j'ai venger mon frère et croit je suis la personne qui le regrette le plus, car malgré ce quelle a fait je n'aurais jamais imaginer ne serait-ce que la frapper et je suis conscient que ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute si Natasha est morte,mais je l'ai fait quand même.

-Il a raison reprit Thor, on aurait tous était incapable de lutter contre la colère et la zombification

-et si il n'avait pas été touché Natasha serait encore des nôtre affirma Stark

-n'en soit pas si sur une minute d'inattention et tout est fini retorqua Steven croit moi,pardonne le, ce n'était pas sa faute

Une semaine après cette confrontation,les Avengers se retrouvèrent pour l'enterrement,lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent Fury était là et le cercueil était déjà enterré.

-pourquoi le cercueil est déjà sous terre?demanda Clint qui essayait de retenir ces larmes en vain,je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu

-c'est comme ça elle est sous terre lui répondit Fury

-on dirai que ça ne vous touche pas le moins du monde que Natasha soit morte!Fit Clint en criant

-il a raison reprit Thor

-Au fait je quitte le shield dit Clint et les Avengers aussi

-Quoi?tu ne peux pas nous lâcher maintenant fit Steven

-en fait si je peux et c'est ce que je fait alors je vous au revoir fit l'archer en se retournant et en quittant le cimetière et le groupe.

-on fait quoi maintenant?questionna Banner

-on fait rien,on le laisse,il veut partir alors qu'il parte et il faut dire que je ferai sans doute pareil à sa place lui répondit Stark.

-Stark a raison vous le laissez partir et vous vous battez à quatre désormais reprit Fury vous pouvez restez ici ou partir je vous contacterai pour la prochaine mission

* * *

**recoucou,je pourrai m'arrêter là mais j'ai envie de continuer avec nos quatre avengers (chiffre qui va de nouveau changer dans le prochain chapitre) chapitre qui arriveras sans doute plus rapidement que celui ci car mes examens sont cette semaine je n'aurai donc plus a réviser ( sachant que je ne révise quasiment pas) laissez une review et merci de votre lecture :)**


End file.
